


Punks Can Be Afraid of Thunder Too

by Couchthief



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couchthief/pseuds/Couchthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will end up as roomates at a Camp Half Blood camping trip, when a thunder storm blows in. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punks Can Be Afraid of Thunder Too

Nico lugged his bag up the steps, grumbling about this stupid trip. Why did they have to go on a camping trip? They lived at a goddamn camp! But no, Chiron insisted that going out into the middle of gods know where to, gasp, more cabins, would be good for team morale or something. He finally got to the top step, gasping for breath and looking out to the mountainous region.

There was a field of grass, a meadow, then trees. Above the trees you could see the rest of the mountains, the eternally snow capped peaks. And just beyond the mountains, black clouds lurked. Nico studied them, his heart skipping a beat. He wasn't overly fond of thunder.

Nico gripped his bag again and dragged it behind him in. Gods, what in Tartarus had Percy insisted upon shoving into his bag? Mentally, he went over the conversation again.

"But I wanna surprise Annabeth..." Percy whined.

"Then make space in your bag." Nico retorted, glaring at him and his stupid pouty face. Even though he wasn't really attracted to Percy like that anymore, he did still have a soft spot for the big idiot.

"But I only have this tiny thing and Annabeth is gonna check to make sure I packed everything and she'll see..." Percy dragged out the 'ee' in his whiny voice.

Nico threw his hands into the air. "Fine!"

"Yay! Thank you!" Percy laughed and jumped, clapping his hands. "I could hug you!"

Nico held up his hand, glaring at him. "Don't."

Percy chuckled. "Oh right, I forgot. I'm not your type."

Nico shook his head. The idiot would not let it go. The small and pale boy finally made it to his shared room at the end of the hall. He was sharing with Percy, which would be an adventure.

He turned the knob, "Hey, P-" Nico froze in the door. Whoever this tall, thin, and bright blonde boy was, it was not Percy. The boy looked at him with the brightest blue eyes Nico had ever seen.

"Hey. You my roommate?" The blonde asked, holding up his card. Nico looked down to his own. 46. They both had 46. The son of Hades looked over at the door. 46. Goddamn it.

"Yeah." Nico said, stoic. The blonde boy observed him as he threw the bag down beside the open bed, and fell into it face first.

"Name's Will. Will Solace. Son of Apollo." The blonde, now with a name, said. Nico turned his head to glare at the boy.

"I'm Nico. Son of Hades." Nico finished it curtly an rolled over, facing the wall. Will raises an eyebrow at the supposed coldness of this boy. What was his issue?

Will's eyes zeroed in on Nico's ear. The boy had seven piercings running along the side. Wow. Will couldn't help but think it was hot. He shook his head , blushing a bit, as if Nico could read his thoughts.

In the distance, thunder roared. Nico felt his heart rate increase. Thunder. He'd always been more than just a little afraid of thunder, and with just this Apollo kid to keep him company... it would be a long evening.

Will leaned back against his pillows, piled up by the wall. He was reading a really good book. Thunder crashed closer and he could have sworn he heard a... little whimper? His blue eyes peeked over the edge of his book to see the black form of his roommate curled up into a ball, shaking ever so slightly, His pale skin was spotted with goosebumps. Thunder crashed again and he flinched.

Under his breath Will mumbled, "Oh you've got to be kidding me..." The poor kid had his hands clamped over his ears and Will knew his eyes had to be shut tight. Will pushed himself up, sighing ever so slightly.

Nico remembered when he was younger, and Bianca used to hold him and hum to him when thunder crashed. He didn't know why, but the sky itself had always held a certain fear for him. All that vast space, going on endlessly, it made him feel so small and unimportant. And when that sky roared... It was like it was screaming at him personally. He didn't even notice when the whimper escaped his chest. Nor did he hear the stupid Apollo boy get up.

But when he felt his bed shift, he flinched. And when the tan and surprisingly warm hand came to rest on his shoulder, he almost killed the idiot. He turned around to yell at him, his mouth open to speak, when thunder crashed so loud it shook the walls, rattling the window. By now it was pouring, but even that noise couldn't cover the tiny, broken noise that came out of Nico's throat. 

Then he dove into Will. He pushed the blonde back and buried his face in his warm neck and held him for dear life as the world still shook in his head. Will, unable to do anything else, gently wrapped his arms around the shaking and whimpering boy.

Nico didn't know what he was doing. The touch of others had never been comforting, not since Bianca. In fact, he had avoided it at nearly all costs. Yet... The feeling of this boy's arms around him was strange and warm in the best kind of way. And when the long tan fingers started playing with his hair gently, he felt himself actually relaxing. Relaxing. He hadn't relaxed since... well really ever. But he felt his muscled unclenching, his breath releasing, his heartbeat slowing. The boy whispered meaningless things, half humming to him. 

Will felt the exact moment this stupid Hades boy fell asleep. On him. He thought his blush was intense when the guy tackled him, this was worse. If someone was to walk in... Nico was literally ON TOP of him. Asleep. 

He couldn't just roll the kid off of him. It might wake him, and he didn't want to see that happen. Something told him that the dark boy was NOT a morning person. But.. well Nico was warm. And cute. really cute... especially when he was asleep. He didn't look so mean and dead. Younger, but in a good way. Maybe younger isn't the right word. Nico looked his age.

Will smiled. Nico could use his sleep, anyways. Not that he cared about the jerk. But... maybe he did. So what? He'd let him sleep. Stupid cute boy...


End file.
